Burn
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: Smut! Rivamika week smut day. You have been warned.


**The long awaited day, SMUT DAY! Yes! Hot and heavy, let's do this! Sorry it's late, I've been really busy. **

**Burn**

"It hurts Levi!" Mikasa moaned.

"It's okay Mikasa, just hold on for a little longer I'm almost done."

"Ow! Oh god Levi, I-I can't!"

"Hang in there, don't give up on me." Levi ordered grabbing Mikasa's face, looking into her eyes. "We can do this together."

"Why are you to acting so dramatic it's just a burn." Hanji asked walking in. "I could hear you all the way down the hall."

"But it hurts like hell!" Mikasa stated matter of factly. She held up her arm which Levi had been smearing in salve, revealing the 2nd degree burn from her wrist to her elbow, little blisters covering her fingers. "You can't tell me this is just a burn!"

"It is just a burn, a large, 2nd degree burn, but still just a burn." Hanji said, checking over her medical paper work.

"Will she be able to go back into the field?" Levi asked blank faced. Mikasa could see through it though, the worry clear as day to her.

No one in their squad, in the whole survey corpse knew they dating. It had started on Mikasas eighteenth birthday. Everyone had forgotten, everyone but Levi. That was the first time she realizes just how much he cared for her, all the times he had gotten hurt protecting her. It was a few months after that they had their first kiss. It was awkward and clumsy and she was a blushing mess during the while ordeal. The started dating right after, and had been doing so for the past two years.

"She should be able to go back out in a week or so, depending on how well the burn heals." Haji said, not looking up from her papers. "I'm surprised it's not worse, you had to go arm deep into freshTitan blood, by all means you should have 3rd to 4th degree burns."

"Is that support to make me feel better, because it doesn't." Mikasa growled.

"Don't be so aggressive Mikasa, you'll make a full recovery as long as you don't do anything to strenuous." Hanji said with a smile.

"Don't do anything strenuous, yeah right!" Mikasa mocked, kicking off her boots. "I'm gonna he back on the field by tomorrow, healed or not."

"You should really listen you Hanji." Levi said as he took of his cravat, a concerned look now clear on his face, now thy they were away from prying eyes. "She only wants you to get better."

"I'll get better by killing more Titans."

She placed her scarf gently on the nightstand, removing her shirt next. Levi walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck, grazing his teeth over her soft skin.

Mikasa sighed. "I look deformed with my arm like this. Are you sure you still wanna ha-" she was cut off as Levi spun her around and kissed her deeply.

"I don't care how you look Mikasa, I love you for you. The only thing that I'm worried about is hurting you while your arm is like this." Levi cradled her face in his hand, gingerly touching her burned arm. Mikasa winced slightly but she still craved Levi's touch. A feeling in the pit if her stomach, the feeling that pulled her to Levi, grew ever stronger as she felt him move farther from her.

"We shouldn't." He mumbled, going to grab her shirt.

"No!" Mikasa shouted suddenly, biting her lip shut at her out burst, blushing madly. "I-I want to...please."

Levi blinked at her before smirking. "As you wish, I'll just have to be gentle with you."

Mikasa began to unbutton his shirt as Levi unhooked her bra. Mikasa pushed him onto his bed, slowly undressing herself. Levi watched, and Mikasa could see him growing hard. She kneeled down in front if him, using her teeth to unzip his pants, she pulled them down swiftly, letting his member spring out. She sucked the tip of his head, pumping his base.

"Such a fucking tease." Levi panted out, eyes glazed over in lust.

Mikasa sucked harder, causing Levi to groan. She hummed in approval, sending vibrations down his member.

"M-Mikasa..." Levi grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. "I want you to ride me."

"Yes sir Corporal." Mikasa lowered herself into Levi's member, slowly rising and falling back down into him.

"Faster." Levi groaned.

"What's that magic word?" Mikasa said in a sing-song voice.

"Please for the love of fuck, go faster!"

Mikasa began jostling herself faster, grinding him deeper inside her.

"L-Levi!"

"Mikasa!"

Levi grabbed her hips, pulling her down to meet his thrusts, bruising the soft flesh. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Levi without thinking, hitting her burned flesh in the process. "OW!"

Levi stopped. "Mikasa are you okay!?"

"My goddamn arm, and I was so close." Mikasa complained, cradling her arm close to her.

"I'll take you to Hanji." Levi began to stand up, but Mikasa pushed him back down.

"No, I want to finish." Mikasa said, a hint of pleading in her voice.

"But your arm, we-"

"Just be gentle, remember?" Mikasa said with a soft smile.

Levi hesitated before laying Mikasa down on the bed. He placed ghost kisses a longer her shoulders, down her burned arm.

He entered her slowly, pulling out in a rhythmic pattern. Mikasa let out little moans, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." Mikasa sighed, her inner walls beginning to tighten.

"I love you too." Levy groaned as she squeezed his member, feeling his climax approaching. "Shit, Mikasa I'm gonna cum."

"Me too, fuck me harder Levi!" Mikasa begged. Levi began to thrust into her faster, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"I-oh god, LEVI!" Mikasa shrieked as she reached her climax, Levi following with a husky groan.

"F-fuck, damn it Mikasa, you're never gonna heal if we keep doing this."

Mikasa hummed. "Oh well, this is way more fun the relaxing."

Levi smirked, kissing her cheek. He grabbed her scarf off the nightstand and delicately wrapped it around her burned arm. "Rest up love, you've exerted yourself enough for one day."


End file.
